I used to be somebody Now im someone else
by lotty-anna
Summary: "For a very clever woman you really don't pay that much attention do you? Watch her and you will see what everyone else is seeing, the girl needs help Miranda and you're the only one who can do that." With Andrea's personal life becoming harder to live with. Miranda makes it her mission to give the girl the best possible care and hopefully bring her back to the way she once was.
1. Chapter 1

This first chapter may seem slightly slow moving and bitty but its only really to set the scene and give people a breif outline the mainstory line will be coming out in later chapters.

Thankyou so much to hannh for being my beta, I love you girl!

I own none of the characters or settings in this story.

**I used to be somebody. Now I'm someone else.**

She walked down the white halls of Runway, her vision and mind set to what was at the end of the long clinically coloured corridor. The only place that she actually felt safe. God, the amount of times she had wished so desperately that that was not true, but it was and it is and there was nothing she could do about it.

The last few weeks had been hard. When she returned home from Paris, she didn't expect to find a crumpled piece of paper on her kitchen work top with her name scribbled on it at a slant. She didn't expect the words that read on the other side of the piece of paper either.

. . . . . .

" You ruined it for yourself, I was prepared to take whatever you threw at me but another lover is a step too far; a woman, who is your boss is totally another level. Don't expect me to ever accept this ridiculous show you seem to be performing. You are like a puppet on a string and she is the show master. Go back to your white haired 'beauty' I hope you two are very happy. Just remember this, you ruined us, all by yourself the only person who changed was you. You make me feel sick! People like you don't deserve to be happy! See you around, 'ahhdrayahh.'"

That was the first thing she read when she got back to her apartment in the early hours of Sunday morning. All she wanted to do was flop into bed and sleep. However, that thought quickly disappeared as she read from the paper with the scruffy writing in her hand. She didn't understand. Another lover? A woman? What was he talking about? 'Miranda?' she thought to herself as she re read the letter. So he thought she was having an affair with her boss? Her boss who was a woman? She understood now. She understood Nate's continuous need to insult her, her job and her boss at any given opportunity. He thought there was foul play involved.

She knew her job was affecting her long term boyfriend but not to that extent. She simply thought that their break would last while she was away in Paris and that when she came back, both she and Nate would have had enough time away from each other to be able to talk to each other reasonably and try to rekindle their love and keep their relationship going. Well obviously not.

That night she tucked the note under the bread bin with all the rest of her post that seemed to growing in height since being away for a week and made her way to her now empty bed. She pulled the covers right up to her nose and lay on her side. Her brain was working overtime, too many thoughts in the space of such a short time was not healthy for anyone. Refusing to think any more she forced her eyes to shut and her brain to switch off the best it could and attempted to sleep.

. . . . . . .

Walking towards her desk she knew people were looking at her but she couldn't seem to find the strength to care. Her life appeared to be falling apart in more ways than one. Nate had come back two weeks later with a scruffy rucksack slung over his left shoulder, a beer in one hand and the note he had left her in the other. Stubble covered his jaw and the outer edges of his cheeks, making him look some what attractive, yet, rough and uncared for at the same time.

Since that day, Andrea would walk into the office and have a note waiting for her on her key board. Each note being a gentle threat just to remind her not to cross the line again with her boss.

She really couldn't fathom where all this was coming from, she hadn't overstepped the mark in any way at all. Her boss was just that, her boss and very professional. In the whole time she had known Miranda Priestly she had never once noticed Miranda look at anyone in a way that could indicate anything other than professionalism.

Three weeks later notes were still being put on her keyboard when she arrived to work. However today's note seemed slightly out of the ordinary. Well slightly was an understatement.

"I saw your grotty picture in the local gossip column; you appear very close I must say. Wait till you get home my girl, I'll show you what close is!"

Okay, now she was worried. Her face must have shown this because as Nigel came in he took one look at her and held out is hand.

"Come with me."

He led her into the kitchen out of eye and earshot to the rest of the office, squeezed her hand and looked at her compassionately.

"What's going on six? You are not, you anymore. I mean you look like you, but your face says something completely different and everyone has noticed."

Andrea looked at her friend and colleague. How could she answer that question with out telling all? All she could do was shake her head and let go of Nigel's hand.

"Nothing Nigel, I'm just not feeling myself that's all, don't worry." She gave a weak, fake smiled.

Looking at the young woman's usually so expressive eyes, Nigel gently nodded his head understanding not to push the issue any further.

"Okay lady, but I'm watching you, anything I can do to help you let me know, I don't like seeing you like this, it's not normal. You are normally the one who keeps everything at a certain level of calmness round here and yet I look at you and I can't see any calm in you at all, it's unnerving. You just let me know okay?"

Gently taking the man's hand back into hers, Andrea gently stroked the back of it.

"Thank you, Nigel, it means a lot."

With a smile Nigel released her hand and went to turn away.

"Don't mention it six, remember, I'm here."

. . . . . . .

The rest of the day seemed to go as the rest had recently, Andrea doing everything on autopilot. Listening and dealing with Miranda's commands the best she could, only talk when she was spoken to and only moving when it was completely necessary.

Her movements were slightly slower than normal, her clothes draped her body in a way that was no longer attractive and her hands shook when not having hold of anything or suspended mid air for longer than was needed, she was never completely comfortable. It was worse when she would have to hand Miranda her coffee. She would try to control her sudden shaking tendencies for as long as possible yet they were never fully covered and the coffee would slosh around in the take out cup.

. . . . . . . .

Sitting behind her desk Andrea noticed something wasn't quite right. Nigel was in the outer office and hurried himself into Miranda's office quicker than even Miranda demanded. He turned to look at the younger woman before shutting the door behind him.

'Strange' Andrea thought to herself.

Looking up from the spread on her desk Miranda peered over the top of her glasses.

"Nigel, how can I help you?" She asked, in her quite tone of voice.

Inhaling deeply Nigel moved towards the chair opposite his boss.

"I need to talk to you, it's important."

"Oh?" Miranda wasn't really interested.

"It's about Andy." He sighed

At this Miranda couldn't help a slight snort that escaped her. Looking back down Miranda showed disinterest and she replied.

"I have no idea what could be so important when talking about Andrea."

"Miranda, don't do this. Just listen to me for once."

Nigel stared straight at his boss. His boss stared straight back. Taking a breath and not breaking eye contact Nigel began his very much thought out speech.

"Something is not right with her Miranda. Everyday she moves slower, her face doesn't hold that happiness that grates on everybody last nerve. Couture doesn't even fit right on her anymore. She even shakes. She doesn't think I have noticed but each morning a note is left on her desk and each morning her face drops a little bit more once she has read it. We are losing her Miranda. There is something going on, I have tried to speak to her but she just shook her head and brushed off my concerns. When have you ever known her to speak anything but the truth?"

Through the whole speech Miranda sat there with her finger softly rubbing her top lip. Thinking back to the last few weeks she had noticed that Andrea wasn't fully herself but she thought it had something to do with the little episode in Paris. Contemplating his words Miranda looked down at her hands then back up at Nigel.

"So what exactly do you want me to do about it?"

"Talk to her Miranda. I want you to talk to her. She will listen to you and you know it."

"And what exactly would you like me to say? 'Andrea, Nigel has told me you are acting a bit strangely lately, I demand you tell me why you are acting like a nervous wreck and why over the last 5 weeks has the smallest size we supply in the runway closet no longer fit you?' Come on Nigel get a grip of yourself." Miranda looked back down at the spread on her desk.

With this Nigel raised his eyebrow. "For a very clever woman you really don't pay that much attention do you? Watch her and you will see what everyone else is seeing, the girl needs help Miranda and you're the only one who can do that."

With that, Nigel rose from his chair opened the office doors and walked straight back to department, leaving Miranda to consider what her friend had just told her.

. . . . .

Throughout the rest of the day Andrea couldn't help but feel the eyes of her boss watching her. Turning ever so slightly in her chair Andrea noticed that the only other person in the office with her was the older woman. Where had all the time gone? She hadn't even noticed Emily leave for the day.

Turning fully she looked straight at her boss. Her eyes didn't hold any form of scrutiny or disgust, it was something else, something the younger woman hadn't ever seen Miranda show before.

Before she had time to consider what emotion was playing on the woman's face her name was called.

"Andrea?"

Rising from her chair, she moved as quickly as her aching bones could carry her and walked straight into Miranda's office.

"Shut the door Andrea and sit down."

Turning on her heel she did as she was told as the older woman sat gazing at her for some time.

"I..I don't understand Miranda, is there something you want?"

She couldn't take the silence any longer, it made her ears ring.

"Yes actually there is. See I've been watching you and something is... off. What's wrong with you Andrea? What's going on?"

Both sets of eyes stared straight at each other neither was willing to back down first.

"I don't understand? There is nothing wrong, have I done something wrong? Am I not working at the right level?"

" No no, your work is fine Andrea it's you." Miranda said, looking at the young woman's clothing in front of her.

"What size are you now Andrea?" She asked, in an almost concerned tone.

"Excuse me?" Andrea was taken back.

"Your dress size. What size are you? I'd say about 0-2? Now tell me in Paris you were a 4 if I remember correctly. So tell me how have you managed to drop nearly 2 dress sizes in the space of about 5 weeks?"

Andrea lowered her head and tugged at her sleeve self consciously.

"I don't see where this is going Miranda; I thought you liked your employee's thin?"

"Yes I do Andrea however I like them healthy a lot more. When was the last time you ate?"

At this Andrea looked down at her hands. Actually when was the last time she ate? She remembered eating a handful of nuts about 3 days ago but anything after that she could not recall.

"I want an answer. When was the last time you ate?" she asked again.

"Errrm, I think it was three days ago." Andrea lowered her head down even lower.

At this Miranda's jaw dropped slightly. She expected this type of behaviour from someone like Emily who's only thought was her image, but not Andrea. The woman had never really been interested in that aspect of fashion. Well, come to think about it she wasn't really interested in fashion at all. She wanted to write. So this type of behaviour was ever so unusual.

"And you think that is acceptable? Go and ring for food for yourself and you will sit here and eat it. And when you have done that we are going to talk about what is really going on."

Panic rose in the back of Andrea's brain, no she couldn't do that, the last time food had even entered her stomach it came back up at a very rapid speed; not even allowing her body to take the nutrients it needed to keep her going.

"No Miranda I couldn't. I.. I'll eat when I get home, the book will be ready soon so I'll be eating within an hour."

Raising her eyebrow Miranda took of her glasses that were resting on the bridge of her nose.

"No, I don't think you understand Andrea. In order for you to continue working here you must be fit and healthy. Judging by the way that beautiful Chanel is hanging off your shoulders I would say you are far from healthy. Now, go and order yourself some food."

Out of nowhere Andrea inhaled deeply, puffed out her chest and looked her boss straight in the eye.

"No." she said, weakly.

"I beg your pardon?" Miranda was taken a back with this response.

"I said no Miranda; you can order me around as much as you want on a professional basis but since my health is not harming you, or my job I will not do this particular task you ask of me."

Miranda smirked and sniffed. She thought rapidly and came up with an idea. The only one she would be able to play in order to get her assistant to do as she was told.

"Oh but Andrea if you don't do what I am telling you it will affect you on a professional level. I refuse to see you become emaciated before my very eyes. So, if you do not order that food and sit right over there on that couch you will have no job to come back to." Miranda almost smirked.

That last comment really annoyed the younger woman and with out thinking she rose from the chair and stormed towards the door. Turning around one last time she looked her boss straight in the eye and said "fuck you" before opening the door and pulling her coat out of the closet and heading towards the lift.

. .. . . . .

"Shit"

Miranda cursed herself as she sat watching her door shake on its hinges and her assistant walking out on her.

"Well, that could have gone better." She sighed to herself and leant back on her chair.

. . . . .

Walking out into the cold night's air, Andrea took a deep breath and began walking to the nearest subway station. Fear gripped her body as she remembered the words in today's note.

"Wait till you get home my girl, I'll show you what close is!"

**Thankyou all for reading. Please let me know what you think and whether it is worth continuing. I assure you there will be Mirandy and we will get there soon.**

**Thankyou 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou you all for such lovely reviews!**

**To the guest who asked if I was european. I'm english so some of the words I write may be slightly different to the american dialect but still has the same meaning.**

**Thankyou all for taking time to read and review it means a lot.**

**Thankyou hannah for being my beta, I love you girl!**

**Right lets get on with the next chapter.**

**This one may be slightly distressing but nothing too badly. Just thought i'd let you now before hand.**

**Chapter 2.**

What the hell had she done? Why had she walked out on the one place where she knew no physical harm would come to her. The place where she felt safe enough to exhale heavily and lower her eyelids for a second knowing nothing would happen when she opened them.

She had thrown it all away. All that peace over a stupid meal. But Miranda didn't understand, she wouldn't be able to, no one did. At first it was simple; she didn't have time to eat three proper meals a day so she would bring it down to one and a few snacks here and there to keep her going throughout the day. Then Nate came back and the insults started and the depression set in, leaving her with no strength to willingly eat. Eventually it got to the stage where her stomach was in such knots that it couldn't hold any form of food down what so ever. How could any one understand? She couldn't talk to anyone about it. She had lost her best friend after the break up with her boyfriend. Nigel had his own problems due to Paris and well Miranda was just that, Miranda. There was no way she was going to approach the woman with her problems, all she would probably get back is a flick of those elegant fingers and a 'that's all'.

So no she couldn't talk to anyone, not about her issues with eating, not about the insults, accusations and continuous threats and definitely not about the occasional slide of another person's fingers across her cheek, the grip that held too firmly on her upper arm or about the way her body became pushed up against a wall a little too hard to find pleasant. No, she would have to get through this her self. It hadn't been too bad so far, when she could see it was becoming dangerous grounds she would simply pick up her bag and phone and walk to the nearest coffee shop or head back to runway for a couple of hours to make sure everything was set for the next day. Then she would come home and find the man she once loved sprawled out on her sofa with a beer bottle hanging from his hand or resting on the edge of the coffee table. That would be the moment she would take herself off into her bedroom lock the door behind her and crawl into her bed and attempt sleep.

. . . . . . . .

Pulling herself up the stairs to her apartment the smell of Italian food filled her nostrils and overwhelmed her senses. She didn't know whether to hum in appreciation or gag at the thought of the food entering her mouth and her having to chew it until it finally went down to her stomach; only to reappear less than an hour later.

Pushing the door open to her apartment she was greeted with her ex boyfriend hovering over the stove, wooden spoon in one hand and a beer bottle in the other. Shutting the door quietly behind her she watched the man in front of her. She really couldn't believe it was the same man she'd first met. As the man she had become to know over the last five weeks had acted like a man who really shouldn't be around people at all. However, now, her brain became very confused as the image in front of her threw her back to a few months previous, where she would arrive home and her boyfriend would welcome her with a smile and a cooked meal nearly ready.

Inhaling she took looked the man up and down before speaking.

"What are you doing?"

Hearing the young woman's voice the man turned around and gave her a lopsided smile.

"i've cooked you dinner, what does it look like?" he said in a tone that made her feel so small.

'Oh God' Andrea thought to herself, how the hell was she going to get through this?

"Oh, lovely, what are we having?" She asked, trying to add a little enthusiasm into her voice when in reality her stomach was already churning, already rejecting the food that hadn't yet passed her lips.

"Spaghetti Bolognese" The man replied "I hope you're hungry."

'Oh Christ no!' Andrea knew that the nutrients in that meal would be too much for her now over sensitive stomach.

"Oh lovely, I'll just go and get changed and I'll be right with you." She smiled weakly.

Turning to leave Andrea felt a very firm grip on her left arm.

"No! You sit down there, tonight I'm not letting you out of my sight!, tonight I want us to be 'close'" he said through gritted teeth.

Her thoughts went back to the threat earlier and she automatically froze in place. It hadn't been like this before. He hadn't openly threatened to hurt her before, it would just happen. Understanding in order for her to keep the situation under control she would have to do as she was told she replied "ok, ill sit down and wait." and headed over to the table.

. . . . .

The meal was served five minutes later and all Andrea could think about was how she was going to have to physically force the food into her mouth and swallow it.

The food was placed down in front of her and she gently smiled up at the man who served her.

"Thank you Nate, this looks lovely." She fake smiled at him.

Nodding his approval he drove his fork into his pasta before twirling it around his fork and shoving it into his mouth. Looking up from his already half empty plate, Nate looked over at the young woman who's face showed anything other than happiness and appreciation for the man or the meal both sat in front of her.

"Eat up Andy, I have a lot planned for you tonight."

Andrea looked over at the man, his face becoming contort and disturbing rather quickly. Nodding her head she picked up her fork and picked up a small piece of meat on her plate, brought it to her lips and opened her mouth. However before the food could even get further than hovering mid air Andrea's stomach turned and she couldn't help but let out a small gag.

Lowering the fork back to her plate she looked over and her ex boyfriend.

" I'm sorry Nate, I'm just not too hungry at the minute, I'll put it out for later."

At this Nate began to growl like he was actually some sort of wild animal and ripped the fork off her plate before shoving it toward her lips.

"I said, Andy, you will need plenty of energy for later." He snarled.

With this Nate smirked and circled the fork around her mouth.

Turning her head slightly Andrea shook her head.

"No Nate, really, I'm not hungry at the minute, I'll eat it later." She protested.

Anger appeared to radiate off the young man at that comment and he lunged over the table, holding her jaw in one hand and the fork in the other, Nate forced the metal object into Andrea's mouth cutting her lip in the process.

"I. SAID. EAT!" Each word he spoke was enunciated to perfection, spit leaving the corners of his mouth as he practically growled at the young woman in front of him.

Ripping her head out of his grip Andrea pushed Nate's hand away. "NO! I SAID NO!"

Before she even had a chance to run from the kitchen table Nate had her head in his grip again, this time forcing her mouth into the food on the plate.

"You will eat my girl! I've told you to eat and that is exactly what you will do." He spat.

With strength she didn't even know she possessed she pushed her ex lover away from her and ran towards the bedroom. Catching her arm mid run she was spun back around and thrown up against the wall.

"What is wrong with you Andy? I bet if your lady had stood there and cooked you a meal you would eat it straight away. Wouldn't you? I bet you would even contemplate desert, or would that be her? You make me sick. I saw the photo of you today. Very cosy indeed, I wouldn't have thought she would have let you that close to her in public, more like a dirty little secret type of woman. You see Andy, you can walk around in as much designer clothing as you want but it will never really cover what you really are though will it ? It will never cover the fact that you are a dirty little cheat, a woman who couldn't keep her knickers on, a woman who is more willing to get into bed with her middle aged female boss than her own boyfriend."

At this stage Nate was physically grinding his hips into her pelvis, pushing his nose into the crook of her neck and his hands had a very firm hold of her upper arms which were suspended above her head. Her whole body shook. She turned her head in the opposite direction so she couldn't feel his breath on her cheek that smelt of tomatoes and garlic and moved her pelvis to the side so she couldn't feel his penis digging into her.

She began to whimper but for some reason this only stimulated Nate in to his attack. "Has she ever done this to you Andy? Have you ever let her hold your arms above your head? Allowed her to smell your perfume from the side of your neck? Have you ever let her bite down on your earlobe?" with that his teeth dug into her tender flesh. Pulling away, a slight trail of blood was left staining his bottom lip.

"I bet you have. I would actually bet that you have let her do a lot more. You make me sick." He slapped her across the face.

Letting out a shallow cry Andrea began to whisper.

"No Nate, you are wrong. I have been with no one else while we were together and definitely not Miranda. She is my boss that is all." She cried.

"You're lying, you're a liar!" These words were screamed into the younger woman's ear as a foreign force connected with the side of her face. An immediate yelp unleashed itself from Andrea's lips as she began to sink to the floor only to be dragged back to her feet.

"Oh no you don't. Get back up; you are going to tell me every little detail of your dirty little affair with your boss. I wonder what the press would say about the Ice Queen if it became known that she was having an office fling with a woman half her age."

Turning her head, Andrea forced back every single emotion that would make her appear weak and presented Nate with anger.

"You wouldn't dare! I really don't know how many times I have to keep telling you this! Nothing is going on between me and Miranda. NOTHING!"

She practically screeched the last bit in his face. Turning her head away she pulled her arms down from his grip and pushed him away. Walking towards the sofa her steps faltered as a rapid knock came from the front door.

Looking towards her ex boyfriend she made for the door quickly. However what she was greeted with shocked her more than anything that had happened to her tonight.

" Miranda." She cried.

"Andrea." She sounded concerned.

Both woman spoke at once. Andrea's eyes never left the editor as the editor looked her young, now ex assistant up and down.

"Oh my god Andrea what happened?" Concern was etched into the older woman's features as she looked at the dried blood trail running down the woman's neck, the fresh bruise and blood just below the girl's fringe.

"Nothing Miranda, I think you need to go. I don't work for you any more this is none of your concern." She tried to get rid of her, knowing it would only cause Nate to be even more aggravated.

Considering the words spoken to her Miranda acted on instinct. She pushed the door open and stepped into the apartment. Taking in her surroundings Miranda gasped slightly at the state of the kitchen and the two plates that were set firmly on the kitchen table, one very much empty and the other barely touched. Looking up at Andrea once more she saw extracts of tomato sauce smeared across the lower half of her face. Lifting up her hand Miranda moved towards the young woman, only to have her flinch away and take a step backwards.

" Andrea?" she had to try and understand what was going on.

"No, Miranda, I think you should go, this doesn't concern you." Andy was panicking for when Nate would see her.

Before anything else could be said Nate came into view.

"Oh look, how lovely, both of you here together. I take it you're Miranda lovely to meet you." He said as if nothing had happened.

Edging forward, Nate smiled and extended his hand towards the editor.

Looking down at the offered hand Miranda pursed her lips and looked the man up and down.

"You shake a hand offered to you Ms Priestly." Nate snarled and tugged at Miranda's hand to give it a very firm hand shake.

Snatching her hand back Miranda raised her top lip slightly before responding. "I shake hands with people who are worthy of being touched you vile little man and judging by the look of my assistant here you don't even deserve to be drawing breath." Miranda said in disgust.

Turning back to the young woman Miranda ever so slowly and gently extended her hand and lowered it to rest on Andrea's lower arm, so she wouldn't flinch.

"Come along Andrea we need to go."

Panic overtook all of Andrea's senses and she stood very still.

"Andrea come on, I'm not leaving you here."

As if a light had suddenly been switched on in her mind, Andrea turned towards her ex boss. She nodded her head and took a step towards the front door.

Her steps stopped however when a very firm threat was shouted towards her.

"I hope you have fun, it wont last for long, I'll see you around Andy, you be sure of that." Nate himself wasn't even sure if he would see her around.

Turning around one last time to look at the once, love of her life she picked up her bag, coat and phone off the kitchen side then headed out of the apartment.

Extending her hand one more time, Miranda rested her palm on Andrea's back.

"Come on Andrea, Roy is over there, you're coming back with me to Runway." Miranda reassured her.

In that moment, Andrea felt the happiest she had in a while, she was going back to her safe haven and finally someone knew her and what was really going on in her life. She smiled a gentle but true smile for the first time since she could remember.

**Please let me know what you think, that was my first time of ever writing anything close to vilolent in my whole life, I hope it didn't affect any of you.**

**Reviews are always welcome x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Thankyou all for you kind reviews. It is lovely to know that people are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it.**

**Here's the next chapter, this one is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. Please forgive me if you find some.**

**I own none of the characters or settings in this story.**

**Chapter 3**

Opening the door of the car, Andrea was led inside the Elias Clarke building by a gentle hand on her elbow, it didn't pull and it didn't press too hard on her already sensitive limbs, it simply guided her from one place to another.

Stepping into the lift, Andrea looked to the woman on her left. She let her eyes rake over the features and pause on lips that she wished would say something, anything to just get her out of this awkward silence she had been in since sitting herself down in the car.

The lift pinged and the doors opened, the gentle hand was back; this time on her lower back guiding her into her saviours office. Looking around Andrea felt like a deer in headlights, she didn't know what to do with herself, she was simply stunned.

Looking up she noticed the older womans eyes on her.

" will you tell me what has been happening now Andrea?" the voice was quiet but held concern.

She couldn't answer, not yet. It was all a little too painful. She never expected Nate to be like that. Yes ,fair enough he had been heavy handed in the past but never to the extent of drawing blood or making a bruise appear. Inhaling sharply Andrea gazed into the older woman's eyes. Her whole body shook.

" ok, why don't you go into the bathroom and get yourself cleaned up, i'll go to the closet and get you a clean set of clothes."

Miranda eyed the young woman carefully. She knew she had to tred very carefully, the woman was broken and if she wasn't careful she was sure the woman would end up shattering.

Taking Andrea's hand, Miranda led her to the bathroom on the way to the closet.

" use this one, i'll be back shortly with a change of clothes for you."

Nodding her head, Andrea walked into the bathroom while Miranda got her a clean change of clothes.

. . . . .

Walking into the closet Miranda looked around. She was looking but she wasn't really taking in what she saw. Her head was swimming with the image of her assistant, well her ex assistant but her assistant none the less. The distressed look in her eyes as she opened the door, the dried blood on her neck, the bruise and new cut on her eyebrow. How could anybody do that to her?

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Miranda walked towards the nearest row of clothing, pulling out a pair of true religion jeans and a soft chanel jumper. Walking over to the shoe rack she pulled out a pair of ugg boots. These were never usually kept in the runway closet, but a shoot from the night before had allowed them to remain in the closet a lot longer than they should have. Taking one more item from another row of clothes, she pulled out a Michael Kors coat and rested it over her arm. Walking out of the closet Miranda headed over to the bathroom which she left andrea to clean herself up in and pushed the door open.

. . . . .

Andrea released a gasp as the bathroom door swung open; she thought she had locked it. She stood there in just her bra and knickers, waiting for Miranda to bring her her clothes.

She looked over at the woman standing in the door way, her jaw was hanging open and her eyes were scanning Andreas body.

Taking in a breath, Miranda took charge of the situation.

"ok Andrea, let get you sorted, ive brought you some clothes."

As Miranda's eyes travelled over the young womans body she couldn't help but notice the way her skin sunk in between each bone in her rib cage and the way her hip bones jotted out in a very prominent way. Her flat stomach didn't look healthy; the skin stretched over every bone in her body.

Turning away to place the clothes on the back of the door and to turn the look to ensure no one else could just walk in, she couldnt help but take in a staggering breath. She had seen many woman like that before but they were modelling couture they hadn't just been attacked by their partner.

Turning around Miranda kept her eyes very firmly on the young womans face.

" ok, lets get you changed and then we will see what we can do with your cuts and bruises."

Nodding her head slowely, Andrea bowed her head and began to play with her fingers. Two fingers found themselves under her jaw and lifting her head ever so gently.

" Andrea, come on, get dressed."

Walking over to the door, Miranda took the jeans and handed them over to the young woman, doing the same with the jumper and boots until Andrea was fully dressed again.

Taking in the vision infront of her, Andrea's eyes scanned the womans face.

" why are you doing this?"

she questioned quietly.

Looking up from the wash basin, Miranda contemplated her answer.

" because you needed my help Andrea."

shaking her head, Andrea replied.

" No Miranda, you could have just left me, I dont work for you any more and I told you to leave, you could have just left me to deal with it myself. Why didn't you?"

considering her words Miranda spoke carefully.

" I couldn't exactly leave you there Andrea, I knew something was wrong with you this afternoon. I'll admit, I came round to your apartment to try and make you take your job back but then I saw what had happened to you and.. I dont know, I just knew I couldn't leave you there any more."

Nodding, Andrea knew nothing more needed to be said and also knew Miranda wasn't going to say anymore.

" oh god, look at the state of me, how am I going to cover this up?"

She pointed to the bruise on her head and pressed it ever so slightly to see how much it hurt. Wincing slightly she lowered her hand and rested it on the sink.

" A little concealer and rearanging of your fringe will cover that, don't worry. Now, lets see about getting you cleaned up shall we."

Miranda walked over to the small cupboard on the far side of the bathroom. Pulling the door open she pulled out a few gourges and a bottle of antiseptic. Walking back over to the young woman Miranda began to speak.

" Ok andrea this may sting a little."

covering the soft wadding in antiseptic, Miranda made quick work of cleaning up the cuts on Andrea's neck and face.

Both could feel the others breath on their faces, Andrea's breath began to become staggered, the last time a person had let a person this close to her the had inflicted pain; the realisation made her feel nervous. However, knowing that Miranda wouldn't hurt her calmed her shredded nerves some what.

Pulling the last gourge away Miranda looked at her work.

" ok, it may be sore for a little while but they will heal. Try not to wear earings for a little while though."

Nodding Andrea looked up at the older woman and spoke quietly.

" thankyou."

Nodding Miranda moved away slightly and put the used material in the bin next to the sink.

" Andrea? What are you going to do?"

shaking her head, Andrea replied.

" I.. I really don't know, I suppose ill get a hotel for a couple of nights before I go back."

Gasping Miranda looked down in shock.

" Andrea you can't go back to that man, have you forgotten already what he has done to you ?"

" of course not"

Andrea replied a little firmer than normal. Pulling in her temper she spoke again.

"But what else can I do ? That is where I live, I can't avoid going back forever. Besides all my clothes are there, I can't keep coming into work each day in a pair of jeans and ugg boots can I."

frogetting momentarilly that she no longer worked for the editor.

letting out a little snigger Miranda replied.

" I suppose not, but Andrea you really can't go back there. Not with him there anyway. Do you know when he will be out?"

Shaking her head Andrea let out a defeated sigh.

" I know he goes to his friends on tuesday nights to play poker, I suppose I can go back then and get my things, but where am I going to go ? I have no one Miranda the only people I have live on the other side of the country."

" ok, well until tuesday we will get you clothes from the closet to wear, though andrea I must say despite the fact that your clothes are rather fetching they are a little too big for you now, we will have to sort something out on that front."

looking over at her ex boss, shock set in.

" Miranda, I .."

"No Andrea, I do not mean to cause offence but it is rather obvious that your clothes don't hang right anymore. We will get you a few outfits from the closet until we can sort something different."

" why are you doing this Miranda, you shouldn't have to do this for me."

" no, I shouldn't, but, I want to. Every body needs someone to look after them Andrea."

With this Miranda nodded her head and moved to the door.

" Come along Andrea, we need to find you some clothes."

. . . . . . .

Both woman walked in silence towards the closet; Miranda's hand on Andrea's back and Andrea hands clutching her clothes she had just changed out of very close to her chest.

Clothes, At the moment that was all she had, she had no family close by, no roof over her head, no shower and no job. So her clothes, she held very close.

. . . . . . .

" ok andrea lets have a look what we've got shall we?"

walking through the closet Miranda pulled out many different outfits, shoes and underwear. She pulled out a large louis vuitton carry case and carefully packed the clothes into it.

Picking up the bag she walked over to the Make up department with Andrea trailing close behind her.

Pulling out a clear bag Miranda began to place various pieces of make up in, making sure all would suit andrea's complexion and would aid in hiding her cuts and bruises.

She continued to move around the different departments until all items that would be needed for the next couple of days were in the carry case.

. . . . .

"Andrea, you are more than welcome to stay at the town house if you wish, the twins arent there so there won't be any questions."

Looking over at the woman, all Andrea wanted to do was nod her head and accept the invitation but she couldnt, she knew that would add fuel to Nate's fire and only give him more ammunition to cause her harm.

" Miranda I would love to but I can't it... it would be too much, i'll stay in a hotel for a couple of days until I get my self sorted."

Miranda looked at her confused.

" Why ever not?"

Andrea let out a long sigh, she knew she would just have to tell the woman in order for her to understand.

" It would just make things worse. The reason this all started with Nate was because of... because of you."

Miranda tried ber best but she couldn't fully cover the gasp that escaped her lips.

" me? What has this got to do with me?"

Sighing again Andrea looked the woman straight in the eye.

" Nate thinks we are having an affair. I spend so much time here, I am never home and he has seen many pictures you and me at all different events. He has got it into his head that we are sleeping together. I've tried telling him endless times, I really have that nothing is happening but he wont believe me. Now i'm getting notes left at my desk every morning and questions and accusations thrown at me every night."

Once she started she found it hard to stop. After so long of not telling anyone anything for the last month her mouth seemed to move a lot faster than her brain could and she began to ramble.

The whole time Miranda stared at the young woman slightly unable to believe her ears.

" right, I see. I understand why it would be hard for you to come home with me."

" I am sorry Miranda, I would truly love to but I can't risk it. For either me or you."

" for me ? What have I got to do with it?"

"Miranda, me and Nate aren't even together and look what has happened to me, I can't risk it happening to you too. Besides he has threatened to go to the press with the story. Me coming home with you will make it look all that more real.. no, no ill just go to a hotel and stay there for a while. I've got some money saved up so hopfully soon ill get an apartment of my own."

Nodding her head, Miranda understood now, she understood that even though the woman was afraid, she was even more afraid of scandalous and truly rediculous rumors hitting the news stands.

' her heart truly Is too big' Miranda thought to herself.

" ok, well I shall get you booked into a suitable hotel and put it onto the Runway expenses, I will ensure that you are safe but you have to do something for me."

At this Andrea furrowed her brown and looked at the older woman.

" I want you to be in work tomorrow morning at 9 oclock."

Contemplating the idea Andrea took her lower lip between her teeth. Nodding slightly she let go of her lip and attempted a small smile.

" But what about Irv? What will he say about a hotel expense?"

At this Miranda laughed.

" Forget about Irv, after what i've heard about him and his Assistant as of late he really is in no position to question me."

Gasping andrea looked over at her boss and smirked.

" he isnt?" Andrea questioned, however no disbelief was in the queation.

" I can assure you Andrea he is"

" oh, wow"

" hmmm yes"

. . . . . .

Walking back into her office Miranda sat down and pulled out her phone, She began to dial a number which she seemed to know off by heart and waited for the phone to be answered.

" I need a hotel room for about 3 nights, maybe more .As of now."

" no, no that isn't what I said to you, I need it as of tonight."

" well I suggest you find me a room, I have used your hotel many times and if I remember rightly you were very happy to accomodate myself and my staff the last time."

"Miranda priestly."

" ahhh right yes I see you remember me now, so I need a room for 3 night possibly more, as of tonight."

" no it is not for myself it is for an employee but since a lot my staff and models have stayed in your accommodation before I expect the same level of competence towards this emlpoyee also.

" yes the name is Andrea Sachs."

" I will pay for three nights now and I will pay again if more are needed."

" No, add it to the Runway expenses, I know we have a running bill with you."

" yes Good, she shall be along soon, ensure her room is ready for her arrival. That's all."

Putting the phone down Miranda couldn't help the smug look that grazed her whole face.

" Well now you have a place to stay, I will see you In work at nine oclock tomorrow morning yes?"

with a nod of her head Andrea's imidiate fate was sealed. And it was all down to the one person she expected not to care.

" come on andrea we will get you to your hotel."

looking her up and down Miranda considered her words carefully.

" are you hungry we could stop on the way to get some dinner. I know I haven't eaten this evening."

'oh no! Food again' Andrea thought to herself.

" Miranda I.."

seeming to read the expression on her young employee's face Miranda understood that food would be an issue if she pushed.

" No don't worry, we will take you straight to your hotel, However if you do get hungry ring down for room service; it will get added to the bill."

Nodding her head Andrea was truly grateful that she had managed to get out of that one so easily.

. . . . .

Walking into the hotel Miranda walked over to the woman at the reception, she began to talk and held out her hands for the keys.

Andrea couldn't hear what was being said and in all honesty she didn't want to know, all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and not wake up.

Miranda took hold of the carry case as she led the way to Andrea's room. Talking behind her Miranda took two more steps before putitng the key card in the door.

" if you need anything Andrea, anything at all just let me know."

Looking down she thought about her next words carefully.

" I know its hard but it will get better, I can assure you."

' wooahh hang on, what does that even mean?' Andrea thought to herself, 'oh this is all too much for one day.'

"i.. thankyou Miranda, seriously, I really don't know what would have done if you wasn't there."

Looking slightly embarrassed Miranda nodded.

" yes well, I was so.. just ring me Andrea if you need anything and I will see you tomorrow at work."

Gently laying her hand on Andreas arm, Miranda smiled.

"Good night Andrea, sleep well."

" you too Miranda, and thankyou."

Smiling Miranda looked at her one more time.

" you're welcome, now go and get some sleep Andrea, i'll see you tomorrow."

. . . . . .

Walking into her hotel Room Andrea looked round. She felt so small in such a huge room and she felt so alone. There was no one in the whole world she could turn to right now, she was stood in a room that was so big it made her look like a dot in comparison.

Thinking back over the last 24 Andrea's eyes began to water. Willing herself to stop made the tears come even more.

The one person she thought would be there for her through everything had turned against her in the worst way possible.

They had both moved to New york together, matured together and learned together through out college. They had cried together and laughed together, and now it was all over. The one person she thought she could trust with her life, now wanted to harm her.

.. . . . . . .

Crawling into her bed, She pulled the covers right up to her nose and inhaled the lavander smell.

Even though she had been through so much over the past day; She had a person in such close proximity of her that they were able to cause her pain with out having to stretch. All she wanted was for someone to be lying next to her, some one holding her hand and tell her everything would be ok. Some one to give her a cuddle and kiss the top of her head.

But no, she was alone in a big bed, in a big room and all she could do was sob.

. . . . .

After half an hour of heart wrenching tears She picked up her phone, there was only one person she could possibly talk to, the one person who actually knew what was going on.

She held the phone close the her ear and waited.

" hello?"

Sobbing Andrea tried to control herself enough to talk.

" m.m.m.m. Miranda. . . I. . . I please."

" don't worry i'm on my way, ill be there in 15 minutes."

with that the line went dead and the tears continued. She felt so weak but the only thing she wanted was some one to be there, someone to look after her and and make things be ok again.

. . . .

15 Minutes later a soft knock sounded through out the room.

Pulling herself out of her bed she tried to wipe her tears but they just wouldn't stop. Pulling the door open Andrea looked at the older woman stood in the door way and all she could do was break down in tears.

Pushing the door open and walking into the room, closing the door behind her Miranda opened her arms.

" oh darling come here."

**Thankyou all for reading, please let me know what you think. x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im so sorry it's taken me a while to update. The past week has been really busy. Half term now though THANK GOD! So there should be quicker updates this week.**

**Thankyou for all your kind reviews means a lot.**

**As ever I own nothing**

**Again this chapter is unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 4**

Once Miranda had managed to wrap her arms around her broken assistant she had held her very shh'd and soothed her and gradually the heart wrenching tears stopped and soon all was left was a small wimper.

Guiding the brunnete over to the bed Miranda settled them both down; with Andrea's head firmly planted on her chest. She ran her fingers through her hair as Andrea clung to the hem of Miranda's now, very creased blouse.

Neither knew how long they had sat like that but over a period of time, the silence filled the room became awakward. Miranda wanted to say something, anything just to make the young woman talk, explain to her what had been happening in her life over the past few weeks. She knew she had the be careful, she knew that if she pushed too far the young woman was recoil and pull her guard up once more.

Doing the only thing she could think would work, Miranda took a deep breath and began to explain the one thing she had not told anyone in her whole life. She had no idea why she was doing it and even why she was even considering telling the young woman but for some reason she felt she had to. She knew to a certain extent what the young woman was going through, how she was feeling and if Miranda could help her get through this she knew she had to do something. Also above all else she felt she could trust the young woman. Over the year Andrea had worked for her she had had many opportunities talk or leak valuable information to the press about her personal life. The young woman had seen far more than any other assistant she had ever had, she knew far more about her personal life than any other person she had ever had work for her. Yet all those secrets and all that knowledge had been kept hidden inside the young woman, she had not spoke a word to anyone she had simply accepted what she knew and what ever she saw and she continued to do her job, continued to make the older woman's life all that more easier, providing her with with she needed, sometimes before the editor even knew she needed it.

In that split second of time Miranda realised the young brunnette laying on her chest with her fingers gripping onto her clothing was irreplaceable. Not only in her professional life but also her private one too.

Taking one deep breath, Miranda ran her fingers through the young woman's hair and pushed her away slightly so she could look into her eyes.

" Andrea, I need you to know it will get better."

looking down at the young woman Miranda could see the confusion flick through her brain, her brow furrowed and her lower lip slipped between her teeth contemplating what her boss had just said to her.

" No Andrea, I know it doesn't seem like it now but it will."

Ok, this was taking longer than she thought, she knew what she had to say but with Andrea looking at her in sheer confusion she knew she would have to spell it out to her. Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes for a second, when they opened she looked at the brunnette before slipping her hand under her chin and slowely moved it down to hold her hand. The touch wasn't meant to be intimate it was merely trying to confort and reasure .

" Before I had had my twins, before I had even met their father I was in a relationship. It was beautiful, everything I could have wished for. My upbringing wasn't the best Andrea. You have to realise the time of which I grew up is very different to the time you did. The things of which you had when you were a young girl or even a teenager are nothing like I had. God, some days we didn't even have enough food in the cupboards. My family worked very hard for everything we had, but after my father left life got all that bit harder. With only one income and a small child still in education my mother had to work two jobs and even then times were hard. We had the basics you know but I never had what all the other children had. I never got the latest pair of shoes; the ones with the buckles or the ones with the little laces. Or the newest doll that was out. Times were hard. Sometimes very hard."

Miranda closed her eyes remembering times which she had thought she had forgotten.

"England was hard, things there are so different to the things here. Anyway. When I was 15 I left school and the next day I went out to find work. I was so determined to have my own money, to have the latest of everything so I no longer had to look at all the other pretty girls I knew and wish I could have what they had that I refused to come home until I found a job. The whole day I walked into every shop I could find and asked if the had any work. All said the same thing. ' no sorry we don't have any spaces at the moment.' I genuinly thought there was nothing out there for me, I thought I would have to admit defeat and go home wth my tail between my legs. On the way back home I walked into one last shop; a hair dressers, and asked if they had any openings. Of course they couldn't let me work along side the customers in the sense of cutting their hair and what not, but the man who worked in the salon must have felt some form of pitty because he offered me an opening, you know, sweeping floors, making tea washing hair those kind of things. I was so grateful for the oportunity to make my own money and to make my life better I willingly accepted."

Looking at the young woman who was sat very close to her, her eyes showed interest and sheer respect for what she was being told. Smiling ever so slightly Miranda went back to her story.

" so the next day I started my new job. It was nothing like I thought it would be but it was fun, the staff were so genuinly friendly and the customers would openingly make conversation. Tell you about their day and their family. It was... nice. One of the women I met whilst working at the salon was pretty much from the same background as I was. Single parent, two children in school and her having to work full time in order to keep a roof over their head and food in the cupboards. However every week she would put a few pence away so each month she could buy vogue and every other month have her hair cut and styled. Looking back now I have realised that she aspired to be more. That the glossy pages of vogue and the leather chair in the small salon was her get a way, her chance to be someone, be something different. She wanted more, and that's when I realised so did I."

" From that day I refused to accept anything other than the best. I spoke to the manager of the salon and told him I wished to learn how to cut, style and dye hair. The manager nodded, smiled and gave me a piece of paper. I remember the words very clearly. ' I am happy to inform you have been accepted to study hair dressing.' I even remember the words my boss said to me. " i'm sorry I know I had no right to do so, but I could see you wanted something more so I applied for you to study."

Miranda allowed a big smile to cross her face, she heard a small gasp from the side of her and she realised Andrea was looking at her lips that were very obviously turned upwards.

" a few weeks later I went to my local college where my application had been accepted and began to study. I met a wonderful man there. He was few years older than me, he had the most beautiful smile and the most intense green eyes I had ever seen. We got on really well and quickly a friendship formed. After about a month he asked me to go and watch a film with him. I happily accepted and from that day many outings and dates occurred. He was wonderful. Every friday he would knock on my door about 7 oclock with a boquet of freesias and a small chocolate box."

Miranda was interupted by a small gasp and a slight tightening on her hand.

" freesias?" Andrea questioned looking straight at the white haired woman. Everything was falling into place now, Miranda's drive for the best, the non negotiable order to have no freesias anywhere near her.

Nodding,Miranda squeezed Andrea's hand and carried on with her story.

" A few months went by and we were blissfully happy. My mother adored him, was ever the gentle man."

Miranda stopped talking for a minute and looked over towards the door.

" But like everything else it began to go down hill, only slightly at first you would only notice if you looked very carefully. I was still working at the salon while I was studying, only on the weekends and on wednesday's when the shop was open late. Anyway, as I said, things started to go down hill. Even though we studied together daily, things were becoming different. The conversations became shorter and the time we spent together lacked passion. The gentle hand that would rest on my back when we walked along the street wasn't so gentle, his fingers would dig into my hip bone and the kisses and imtimate times we spend together didn't seem so intimate, not so soft. I remember the day I asked him what was wrong. His parent's were out and we were lay in bed together, we had just.. you know, it wasn't the first time, but it was something that had to be kept some what quiet. You have to realise Andrea that in those times a young girl having sexual encounters with someone who wasn't her husband was some what frowned up on."

Andrea frowned slightly but this time didn't interupt the woman's story.

" as I said I asked him what was wrong; he was laying on his back facing the ceiling not touching me. That was rare, when ever we had had sex in the past he would lay there and hold me afterwards but this time he didn't. He replied with, ' I know what you have been doing.' I had no idea what he was talking about, when I questioned him, anger took over every crease of his face and every muscle tightened in his body. He lunged over me and pinned me to the bed. ' I know what you have been doing with that man you work with, I have seen the way you look at him and I have seen the way he looks at you. He wants you and I wont have it, you are mine.' Shock overtook my body and all I could do was lay there, not moving. When I was finally able to do something all I could do was shake my head. This appeared to anger him more and he lunged at me even further. His hands moved to rest on my shoulders and he pushed his face into my chest. He bit me and drew blood. Pulling away he said ' you are mine' and got out of bed, got dressed and walked out of the room. That night I lay in my bed and cried myself to sleep. I couldnt understand how any of that had happened and I honestly couldn't understand where he had got the idea from about me and my boss, he was simply that, my boss."

Miranda began to shake, she was grateful she had hold of Andrea's hand as that was all that seemed to stabilise her at the present moment in time.

" As time went on so did the abuse. He was very careful, he would only mark me in places people wouldnt see, it was usually my stomach or my chest. Sometimes he would mark the tops of my legs. I think my legs were more about owning me though rather than anger, showing he had claimed me as his own and if anyone happened to become intimate with me while I was with him the marks would prove I had already been taken."

"Gradually as the abuse went on I began to feel that was all I was worth. I became very isolated, I would barely talk to any one through fear of it happening again and the only thing that seemed inportant to me was getting my qulification and getting out of the mess. A year later, I had qualified as a hair dresser. I was so proud, I had managed to succeed. To do what I had wanted to do. However I knew that now I had qualified in something I was able to do other things. When I told him I wanted to study fashion and it required me moving to new york I got thrown across the room. This time he didn't take any care about marking me. I had a bruise on my head and a large cut up my arm where I had fell on the small galss coffee table in his living room."

Shaking her head she looked straight at the brunnette and spoke the last few sentences of her story to the girls face.

" That day I walked out of his house, walked to the hospital to get my arm cleaned up and free of glass and left him for good. I packed my things collected my last pay check and went to the airport. I left England on the 19.56 flight to New york and I havent looked back since. I got accepted to study fashion and worked my weekends in a designers apartment helping make the designs ready for viewing the next week. While I still have the marks on my body he had left, I have managed to leave him behind, carry on with my life and have two beautiful children. So I promise you Andrea it will get better. It may take some time but it will."

Through out the whole story Andrea had sat there and listened, she listened to the heart ache and pain her boss had gone through and just like when she had saw her sat on the sofa in Paris with no make up on and in her dressing gown realisation set in that this woman was human, that she was able to feel pain just like everyone else, that she had her own story, her own life and her own pain.

Tightening her fingers once more on the editors hand she lowered her head to rest back on her chest. Her body began to shake.

Looking down once more, Miranda lifted the woman's face from her chest and looked her straight in the eye.

" Andrea?"

" oh Miranda" Andrea began to sob.

" I am so sorry. You should never of had to go through that."

" yes but neither should you Andrea, can't you see? You don't deserve this as much as I did, you did nothing wrong."

with that last comment Andrea remembered what Miranda had just so recently said to her.

" you still have the scars?"

looking slightly shocked miranda let go of her hand.

The young woman instantly felt berived for the loss but before she could question it Miranda's hand moved to her sleeve, her delicate fingers worked on the buttons on her cuff and she pulledup her sleeve, exposing a long straight scar travelling up the inside of her arm.

Gasping, andrea took hold of the womans wrist gently and lifted her arm to examine to mark. Her fingers traced the silver slither of skin gently. Her fingers worked in soft strokes massaging nd carressing the skin beneath them.

She looked up at her newly found saviour for acceptance before she lifted the woman's arm slightly higher and kissed the scar.

" I don't think I can do this Miranda."

Andrea spoke as she lowered the arm to rest across her waist where she gently traced her fingers up and down.

" do what?"

Miranda questioned, not fully understanding the quick change of topic.

" I don't think I can get through this, I mean look at me. I am no where near as strong as you, you have done so much with your self and have so much to show for it and look at me. I will never be as strong as you."

At this Miranda shook her head.

" No andrea you are wrong. You are strong. What you have been through the past five weeks is dusgusting and yet you came into work every single day, where, even there you were still getting attacked by threats and accusations. Yet you still carried on. I don't think you understand how strong you really are."

Looking into the older womans eyes Andrea replied sincerely.

" Thankyou."

Nodding, Miranda moved her fingers on the hand that was resting on the other woman's waist. She moved them in gentle soothing circles. Even though she knew she had to be there for the young woman, she also knew that she now needed a certain amount of reasurance. It had took a lot of strength and will power to open up the way she had and now she had, she was feeling slightly vulnerable.

" Andrea?"

" hmm?"

Andrea simply hummed in response, she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to answer properly.

" will you please come home with me ? I promise you, I will look after you and that man will never get his hands on you again."

Looking up Andrea couldn't help the shock that appeared on her face, she was just about to decline again when Miranda spoke.

" Please Andrea, I had no one there for me when I went through all of this and I ended up moving to the other side of the world. I couldn't bare it if that happened to you. Please come home with me and let me look after you, as I said earlier, the twins arent home at the minute so there will be no questions."

Miranda spoke one more sentence, knowing again that this would allow the woman to see her more and hopefully open up even more. Andrea was a very strong, stubborn woman but everybody needed someone to look after them.

" it would be a great help to me aswell. I have never told anyone what I told you tonight, I have never felt safe enough to do so. Please, we can get through all of this together."

Knowing that even though she was playing on the young woman's emotions she did actually need someone aswell. Opening up the way she had done had left her emotions very raw and open, and with someone there with her, the part of her that had always ached after the incident may actually heal.

Nodding her head Andrea accepted.

" ok, then."

Smiling softly Miranda pulled the woman in one more time before letting her go and getting off the bed. She picked up Andrea's bag and walked towards the door.

" Come on andrea, lets go home."

**Thankyou for taking the time to read. Please let me know what you think. x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello**

**I am so sorry for making you all wait so long. My laptop broke and I didn't get round to buying a new one until recently, so I now I have a new one hopefully updates will be a lot quicker.**

**As ever I own nothing.**

**Unbeta'd all mistakes are my own, please forgive any wrongs in the chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

**The journey to Miranda's townhouse was much like the journey to Runway; silent. However there was a slight difference; the two bodies sat closer together, their little fingers gently touched and caressed and their knees brushed. A new found familiarity had been found between the two occupants of the town car which allowed the two to sit in silence but feel contempt with the gentle touches they were both administering towards the other.**

**Looking away from the traffic that was passing her window, Miranda turned towards the broken young woman sat next to her. Her eyes scanned the young woman's body and the features of her face; she looked scared. Nodding to herself Miranda turned slightly in her seat and took in a deep breath.**

"**Andrea…" Miranda Whispered.**

**Miranda didn't really know what to say to the young woman but she knew she wanted to hear the other woman's voice. She wanted to hear her say something, anything, just to know that she was able to still hold some form of conversation; that she hadn't fully sank into herself, that she hadn't fully cut herself off from her and the rest of the world.**

**The light in Andrea's eyes had already started to go out and Miranda couldn't bear the thought of the once so expressive eyes not holding any form of compassion and loyalty they once held when she looked at Editor and the others around her.**

**. . . . **

**Pulling the brunette's hand into hers Miranda tucked their hands into her lap and began to gently stroke the soft hand in hers.**

"**It will get better Andrea, I promise you. It will, it just take time."**

**The woman who had turned to face the editor when her hand was held, just looked into concern filled eyes and just simply nodded. She didn't know what to say. How could she know it would get better? At the moment it felt like everything she thought she once knew was no longer true.**

**She lowered her head and she brought her knees up; resting them on the seat. Her head rested on her now too bony knees and painful tears rolled down her face. **

**Noticing the young woman was crying, Miranda extended her other hand and very slowly, so not the shock the girl, placed her fingers on her cheek bone, wiping away the tears.**

"**come here."**

**A simply command which held a lot more than their actual meaning. **

**Bringing her head up off her knees and pushing her feet back to the floor, Andrea shuffled over to the older woman and carefully lowered her head onto the shoulder which belonged to a woman who she and others once thought she was the devil itself. Looking down at their entwined hands, Andrea shook her head. How could she have ever thought that about the woman who was now filled with so much compassion and concern for her wellbeing that she had drove out to the other side of town to ensure she was safe and to bring her home with her.**

"**I don't know what to do with myself Miranda" Andrea confessed.**

"**Everything I thought I knew is no longer true. Nate and I grew up with each other, we went to college together and everything. He promised he would never turn his back on me or hurt me…I thought we were of life…"**

**With this last comment Andrea broke down and tucked her face in the editor's neck. **

**Letting go of the hand held in hers, Miranda brought her hand up and rested it on the broken woman's cheek. A few minutes past and the harsh breathing coming from the fragile woman resting on her shoulder began to return to its usual rhythm.**

**Looking out of the window Miranda realised the car was slowly rolling to a standstill and they were pulling up outside her home.**

"**Come on Andrea. We are home. Let's get you out of here and settled, yes?"**

**Nodding in confirmation Andrea reluctantly pulled herself away and pushed the door open to exit the car. Rounding the car Andrea looked up at the tall building which was home to her boss and new found saviour.**

**Looking over at her boss for reassurance Andrea moved towards the house, but not before a soft, gentle hand was placed on her back, the soft fingers stroking her back bone.**

**Before making her way up the steps to her front door Miranda turned to Roy and gave a soft smile.**

"**Thank you Roy, you will be rewarded greatly."**

**Nodding his head Roy replied. "No problem." **

**Turning his head to Andrea He gave a gentle smile. "If you need anything, anything at all let me know ok?"**

**Both woman smiled and Andrea nodded her head replying with a quiet 'Thank you' before stepping forward to step up the stairs leading to her home for the night.**

**. . . .**

**Entering the Town house Andrea looked around. It was ever so different to what she was used to seeing when she arrived home. There was no scuffed carpet, no off-white walls and there was no drunk ex-boyfriend lying on the sofa waiting to pounce at the slightest thing.**

**Inhaling deeply Andrea stepped further into the house and stood next the closet where she normally hung Miranda's dry cleaning. She inhaled deeply taking in the smell that could only be described as Miranda. Damm she was everywhere. The smell over powered her senses as she felt a hand on the collar of her coat tugging gently.**

"**Come on, let's take your coat off and have a cup of coffee or something, I'm sure you need it." Miranda stated trying to distract the young woman.**

**Accepting the gentle tug, Andrea shrugged out of her coat and watched as Miranda hung it up in the closet next to her own.**

**Walking down the long hall way Andrea couldn't help but feel she was in some sort of parallel universe. She could never imagine in her wildest dreams that she would be here, with her coat hanging next to Miranda's in her closet. She couldn't imagine the older woman being so caring and considerate with anyone other than her own children, but here she was. Standing in her boss' home with her coat hanging in the closet next to her boss' and she was being ever so caring and considerate.**

**As if something clicked in her brain, Andrea began to follow the older woman through the house into the kitchen, knowing she was safe from wondering hands and vicious tongues threatening to harm her.**

**. . . . **

**Watching Miranda wonder around her kitchen was fascinating. Andrea found it very hard to grasp that the older woman, who was a form of God with in the fashion industry would be able to do something as humane as make coffee and pull a jar of home-made soup out of the fridge and proceed to heat it on her very expensive hob.**

**Snapping herself out of her thoughts, Andrea pulled out a chair and lowered her hands to the work top.**

"**Would you like any help?" Andrea offered. She didn't like the thought of just sitting there not doing anything to help when all the older woman had done for the past few hours was provide aid and support when she most needed it .**

"**No thank you, you just sit there and I'll get you some coffee and soup."**

**Glancing over at the young woman, Miranda observed her reaction to the mention of food and it was safe to say the woman's face turned into sheer panic.**

" **Don't worry I will only give you a little bit, you just really need to eat something Andrea. I'll give you soup that won't lie heavy on your stomach. Hopefully it will give you some more energy." **

**Finishing her statement with a soft smile Miranda turned back to the stove and began to stir the liquid heating in the pan.**

**. . . . **

**Placing the cup and bowl inform of Andrea, Miranda smiled softly and sat opposite her guest with bowl and cup in hand. Settling in her chair Miranda began to eat, Slowly ensuring she didn't give the young woman the idea that it was any form of a race.**

**Half way through her meal she noticed that Andrea had only just picked up her spoon. Giving a reassuring nod of the head Miranda carried on eating her own meal. **

"**Don't worry if you can't manage to eat it all, just a little bit will give your body some energy. I understand you haven't eaten in a while so I haven't given you a big meal but it will do you well to eat as much as you can."**

**Giving a nod, Andrea lowered the spoon into her soup. She had to admit, it smelt beautiful, and this was the first time she had felt remotely hungry in about a week. Bringing the spoon up to her lips Andrea took a very slow and hesitant mouthful. Her brain and her taste buds exploded, her brain immediately began to tell her stomach to reject the food being offered. Ignoring the annoying voice in her brain, Andrea continued to eat the tasty meal set in front of her.**

**Lowering her spoon into the bowl and pushing it away from her when she had eaten half the bowl, Andrea looked up at her boss.**

"**Thank you. I think that was the first meal I have enjoyed for a very long time." Giving a smile and a small nod of the head Andrea picked up her coffee and began to drink.**

**This was the most food and liquid her body had consumed in a long time and in all honesty her body didn't know what to do. Her Stomach was pulling her in many different directions. One part wanted her to empty her stomach as quickly as possible and another part wanted to ensure what she had just consumed would stay in her body long enough to take what was needed to maintain the very little strength she had left.**

**Covering her mouth with her hand, Andrea began to pale. She willed her body to do what was best and she refused to do what it wanted. **

**Looking over at the young woman, Miranda Clasped her fingers around the ones now clenched into a very tight fist.**

"**You did very well my darling. Why don't we go and settle down on the sofa before bed? Let your dinner settle."**

**Pulling her hand away, Miranda moved away from the table; Bowls in hand, Placing them in the sink, ready to be washed and put away later on in the evening.**

**. . . . **

**After an hour of sitting in relative yet comfortable silence Miranda felt the light weight of Andrea pressing her fragile body into her side. Looking down the editor noticed Andrea had fallen to sleep. The editor could see that even though her assistants body was relatively calm, the rapid eye movement indicated otherwise. Her eyes were moving in every possible direction, as if searching for something that wasn't really there. **

**Sweeping her hand through soft brown hair Miranda called the girls name.**

"**Andrea, come on darling, let's get you to bed." Miranda soothed, hoping she could get through.**

**Andrea Pushed herself away from the warm body she was resting against and began to wriggle around at the far end of the sofa.**

" **NO! GET OFF ME! NO STOP! PLEASE… PLEASE STOP." Andrea literally shouted to the person who was consuming her inner thoughts.**

**Not able to take any more, Miranda stood from the sofa and knelt down, placing both of her hands on either side of Andrea's face.**

"**Andrea, come on it's me, Miranda. Wake up darling, let's go to bed."**

**Miranda continued to whisper comforting words until Andrea woke up.**

"**There we go. Come on darling, let's get you upstairs and settled in bed."**

**Looking around in confusion Andrea couldn't help but follow the instructions given to her. It felt like she was walking blind, not actually knowing what she was doing or where she was going, she simply just focused on the delicate hand resting on the small of her back, guiding her up the staircase.**

**. . . . . **

**Walking into the guest room next to her bedroom, Miranda pulled the bed sheets back and lowered Andrea on to the bed.**

"**I'll be back in a minute, I'm just going to find you something you will be more comfortable to sleep in."**

**Nodding to show she had understood, Andrea settled back onto the bed, looking around her, taking in the gold flecks in the wall paper and the soft sheets which lay under her body.**

**Just as she was about to lower her body down and rest her head, an over whelming feeling of sickness over took her body. Pulling herself up faster than she thought was actually possible she launched herself out of bed and headed towards the nearest door, praying it was a bathroom.**

**Thanking every god she could think of Andrea lowered herself to the ground as the remains of her eaten meal emptied out of her over sensitive stomach in the toilet basin.**

**Hearing the noise that could only be described as violent wretching Miranda hurried down the hall back into the room where Andrea would be staying. Noticing the young woman was not in her bed she hurried along to the bathroom where she spotted Andrea sitting on the floor her head resting on the toilet seat.**

**Wrapping her hand around the long hair which fell around Andrea's face Miranda began to pull the hair to the side.**

" **I'm sorry Miranda, I did try." Andrea couldn't help but feel like she had let the editor down. She had eaten the food provided for her and she had actually enjoyed it, but she couldn't help but bring it back up again; her stomach was too sore to hold anything but a few sips of water drank periodically throughout the day.**

**Looking down sadly, Miranda pressed her other hand to Andrea's back and began to rub in large circles.**

"**Oh darling. Don't worry, you did very well, I am proud of you. Now, let's get you up off this floor and clean you up a bit. After that I will go and get you a drink I give the girls when they are ill and we will get you settled for the night."**

**Nodding in acceptance, Andrea did as she was told and within 15 minutes she was cleaned up, in a set of silk pajamas and was in bed.**

**Watching Miranda leave the room to go and get her a drink Andrea's thoughts caught up with her and her head began to swim. The whole day it had felt like she was walking on egg shells, not knowing whether she was coming or going, not knowing what would be waiting for her when she got home. **

**Just before she began to really sink into her thoughts Miranda walked back through the door. She placed a glass of cloudy liquid on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed.**

"**Please try and drink it all Andrea, it doesn't have to be all in one go but please try. I give it to the girls when they are sick. They normally can't eat when they are ill so we have these to keep up their strength. It has the basic nutrients your body needs to keep you going."**

**Smiling softly Andrea nodded her head and took hold of Miranda's hand.**

"**Thank you so much, you have been so kind to me and I really don't deserve it. Not after the way I left you today. I was rude and I'm very sorry."**

**Miranda shrugged off the apology and replied.**

"**Nonsense, you were scared, there is no need to apologise, I can understand why you reacted the way you did. And as for saying thank you . . . you are more than welcome. Despite what many people may think Andrea, I actually do have a heart, I wouldn't openly leave a person in pain or in danger."**

**Before Miranda could take a breath Andrea began talking.**

"**Oh no Miranda! That wasn't what I was trying to say I … I just wanted to thank you. I know you do I can see it when you look at your girls and…" **

**Andrea began to ramble and her speech was halted by an elegant hand being lifted in line with her sight of vision.**

"**I know you wasn't I was merely letting you know. Now come on, into bed, try and get some sleep."**

**Shuffling down in the bed Andrea rested her head on the pillow as two soft hands pulled the blanket up around her sides and stroked her cheek.**

"**Good night Andrea, sleep well my darling."**

**Letting out a small smile Andrea replied.**

"**Good night Miranda, and thank you."**

**Nodding Miranda turned and left the room, leaving the door a jar in case Andrea was to need her during the night.**

**. . . . **

**Settling down on the sofa in her study, Miranda tried to concentrate on the book which was delivered by Emily after a swift phone call from Miranda shortly after Andrea had left her office.**

**However. Every time Miranda attempted to write her offending messages and notes on the mock up her mind began to wander to the girl just down the hall.**

'**How could anyone possibly do such a thing?' she thought to herself. 'Andrea is such a pleasant young woman, she is nothing but helpful and her kind heart will get her far in life anyone who is able to do such a thing to harm her isn't worth her heart at all."**

**Miranda was ripped out of her thoughts by an ear piercing screech, she threw the book down to the side of her and jumped up from the sofa, heading towards the room Andrea was staying in.**

**Pulling the door open Miranda saw the young woman was wrapped extremely tightly in her bedding. She had beads of sweat rolling down her forehead which was mixing with the tears leaking from her eyes.**

**Walking over to the bed Miranda knelt down in front of the young woman, much like she did earlier, whispering soothing words until she came round and opened her eyes.**

"**Andrea, are you ok? What's happened? It was only a dream darling, you're safe."**

**Rising from the floor Miranda sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on the woman's cheek.**

"**Oh Miranda, please don't leave me. He keeps coming back, he won't leave me alone."**

**Nodding, Miranda thanked god that she had decided to quickly shower and get changed after Andrea had fell asleep.**

"**Ok, ok. I'll stay here with you."**

**Moving around the bed Miranda took off her dressing gown and placed it over the back of the chair next to the bed. Lowering herself down and settling into the warm bedding Miranda was instantly wrapped in the arms of the trembling woman at her side.**

"**It's ok, you're safe. Let's try and get some sleep."**

**Resting her cheek on Andrea's head Miranda began to hum; a song she used to hum when her children would have bad dreams when they were younger.**

**Noticing the girl in her arms had stopped trembling and her breathing began to settle at a shallower pace Miranda understood the woman was finally settled and was sleeping peacefully.**

"**No one will hurt you now my Andrea. You are safe with me." Miranda whispered as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.**

…

**Thankyou all for being so kind with your reviews and patience with this story. I know nothing exciting really happened in this chapter but it was just sort of needed to help set the scene of having Andrea in Miranda's home. **

**More soon I promise**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Thankyou for reading**

**Lauren x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. I am so sorry for making you all wait for so long i have just started a new job and it is very time consuming. I hope this chapter will make up for the wait.**

**chapter 6**

Through out the night both occupants of the king sized bed were woken at various times and for various reason. Some through fear, some through sickness and some through just need of reassurance that the other hadn't been left alone.

Waking for one last time after a very long night Miranda Turned and looked at the exhausted woman wrapped around her like a swaddling blanket. Taking in the woman's features Miranda could see the very visible bruise which must have continued to form through out the night making itself known on Andrea's forehead, just above her eyebrow. The young woman must have split her lip again during the night because dried blood was now smeared across her lower lip and chin, and finger marks had made an appearance on the top of the young woman's arm.

Gasping slightly, Miranda pressed her fingers to Andreas lip and began to caress the swollen, battered feature.

"Oh Andrea." Miranda whispered to herself. She still couldn't understand how anyone could do this. It was certainly an unprovoked attack and couldn't help but blame herself. If she hadn't pushed her so hard, worked her for so many hours, made her act on her beck and call every and any minute of the day this wouldn't have happened. Andrea would still probably be in a happy relationship, coming home at a reasonable hour and enjoying nights in with her boyfriend. But then again, happy relationship was a probably far fetched word. Relationship was probably a better statement because if he was able to be abusive now it was probably only a matter of time before he found a different reason to harm the young brunette.

Miranda was pulled out of her thoughts by a hand brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Andrea could see the concern on her bosses face and gave a gentle smile, careful of her lip.

" Don't worry, it will heal."

Looking down Miranda realised her fingers were still touching Andrea's lower lip. Pulling her hand away Miranda nodded and lowered her hand to the blanket between their two bodies.

Understanding that the older woman needed reassurance, Andrea pulled together all the strength she could muster and began to speak words she ever so desperately hoped to be true.

" They are battle scars Miranda, they will heal and they will tell the story of how i survived and got through it all. Just like you."

Whilst talking, Andrea subconsciously moved her hand to Miranda's inner arm drawing absent minded circles along the older womans scar.

" You are so strong Miranda, you have been through so much and yet you have aways survived, i am in awe of you."

Giving a emotional, watery eyed smile Miranda spoke while lifting her hand to stroke through long brown locks.

" you too are strong my darling, as each day goes by you will feel stronger and stronger. I promise you he wont come near you again. You can stay here as long as you want and you know you are safe at runway too. No one can get in with out passing security."

Andrea began to nod until realisation set in and her mouth began to gape.

" What is it my darling?" Miranda questioned.

" Miranda if no one can get into the building with out passing security and lets face it there is alot of that at Elias Clarke there is only one way those notes could have been left on my desk."

Pulling her hand away from Miranda, Andrea sat up.

" My god im so stupid, i don't know why i didn't think about it before. Rob, Robert stanley works on the security team at Elias Clarke. He is one of Nate's old friends from college. They play poker together every Tuesday. Oh my god, what an idiot!"

Andrea lunged out of bed and began pacing the bedroom.

Not understanding what was being said, Miranda too pulled her self out of bed and stood infront of Andrea, her hands coming up to take hold of the now erratic woman pacing her guest room.

"Andrea you have to slow down and tell me what's going on, i don't understand a word of what you are talking about."

Taking a deep breath Andrea began to explain herself.

" Right, sorry. Robert Stanley is a security guard at Elias Clarke. He is an old friend of Nate's. Each week they have a drink and play poker together. We used to get on really well until he made a pass at me and i knocked him back. Ever since then he has hated me. Tried to cause trouble for me where ever he goes. Miranda you said no one can get in unless they pass security and we both know how tight that is. Which means Nate wouldn't be able to get into Runway because he wouldn't only have to pass Rob he would have to pass the other security staff aswell so that means that.. That means. . . "

Miranda cut Andrea off as she began to walk towards the door.

" That means he is in on this little scheme."

Pulling the door open open Miranda began to march towards her study. Throwing an order over her shoulder.

" Come along Andrea, we have an imbecile to talk to."

Pulling her Phone off her desk, Miranda began to dial.

" Hello joseph is Robert Stanley on Duty today? He is? Good. When i get to the office i want you to send him up to me with in 10 minutes of me arriving, speak to no one of this do you understand? Good. That's all."

Hanging the phone up Miranda turned to a very still Andrea.

"Andrea, i am going to sort this. By the time i am finished with that excuse of a man he wont be able to get a job sweeping streets. But, in order for me to do that i need you to come into work with me, i promise me you will be safe, you can even sit in my office all day if you wish, you will never have to be left alone. I'll have Emily do all the errands and you can stay by my side if you so wish. I just need you to be strong for just a little longer."

Watching the young very closely, Miranda watched Andrea's facial expressions change very quickly from, pain, to panic to realisation to understanding and acceptance.

Nodding her head Andrea began to speak.

" ok, ok. But Miranda, i how are we going to explain me coming in with you this morning, it's going to look very odd." furrowing her brow Andrea began to think quickly of ways to prevent idle water cooler gossip. This thought process was quickly brought to a halt when Miranda interrupted her train of thought.

" oh Andrea, have you forgotten who i am already? I don't have to justify myself to any one and because of that no one will question it, but, incase someone is bold enough to we will simply say i picked you up on the way to work to go over the schedule, no one knows you quit last night so there will be no questions about that."

Taking a step towards the young brunette Miranda lifted her hand and pressed it gently to you woman discoloured face. She dropped a kiss to her forehead before walking towards the door. Andrea we need to be ready in an hour, you can use the bathroom in the guest room you will find everything in there. Roy brought your bag in last night so i'll go down and fetch that for you and then you can get ready. I'll be upstairs if you need me.

In record time Miranda was ready and was waiting for Andrea in the guest room while Andrea finished her make up in the bathroom.

calling out to the older woman Andrea asked how she looked.

Taking in the younger womans features Miranda smiled and nodded.

"You look wonderful my darling, but just one thing."

Miranda pulled the concealer out of the sink drawer and began to dab it onto Andrea's forehead.

Taking her time to look at her handiwork Miranda nodded and straightened the brunettes fringe.

" now you look perfect." Smiling Miranda rested her hand on Andrea's shoulder

"Are you ready? Roy is waiting downstairs."

Nodding her head Andrea exited the bathroom and made her way down the stairs and to the waiting car with Miranda hot on her heels.

Getting to Elias Clarke was relatively painless. The only worrying thing was when they drew to a stand still and Andrea's breathing began to pick up pace.

Rubbing her thumb along the top of Andrea's hand that was clasping her own very firmly, Miranda turned towards Andrea and began to speak.

"Don't worry darling, after today that man wont be working in the state let alone the building. You will be safe here. Now come on, time to show the world that everybody wants to be like us."

With that Miranda pulled her hand out of Andrea's grip and stepped out of the car with Andrea following behind her.

Walking through the main lobby Miranda carefully scanned the area. Yes, joseph was there watching her of which she acknowledged with a nod, oh and there was Robert Stanley soon to be a dead man walking.

Heading towards the lifts Miranda waited rather impatiently for the clackers to exit and then entering herself gestured for Andrea to step inside with her.

" Don't worry just act like you normally would each morning; taking notes."

Taking her pad and pen out just in time for the doors to open Miranda began to whip out demands at a speed that could make a persons head spin.

Walking into her office Miranda spoke one final command.

" Oh, and Andrea? You will be working in here today we have a lot of work to do and it would be better if you were rather close at hand to ensure nothing is missed. That's all."

Nodding slightly at the younger woman, she walked into her office and took her seat behind desk as Andrea hung up both of their coats. She could hear very quiet questioning from her red headed assistant.

" What have you done Andrea? Why does she want you in there with her?"

Turning around, Andrea began to speak to the snappy English woman.

" Emily. You heard what she said so you know why she wants me in there and as for me doing anything? I have done nothing at all."

Looking down at her desk to pick up runways mail Andrea's hand hovered mid air as she saw another note addressed to herself on her desk. Taking a deep breath Andrea picked up the note along with the mail and headed into Miranda's office.

"Shut the door Andrea." Miranda spoke with out looking up; her hand extended.

On autopilot Andrea handed Miranda the mail, which was instantly dropped with out being looked at. Miranda's head rose and her eyes locked with the shaking woman infront of her.

" Give that to me Andrea, you don't need to deal with that anymore."

Taking the note out of Andrea's hand Miranda began to read.

'_ Aren't you a clever girl, getting your bitch to come and rescue you. Well i'll tell you now lady that is the last time you will do that. By the time i have finished with you she wont be able to save you. I really hope you enjoyed your night with her because it will be the last one you will be having. Let's see how the press feel about an older woman, who happens to be your boss having an affair with you. I'm sure her career with sky rocket after this. You think you are so clever don't you? Well, i__'__ll be the one laughing when she is sacked and you not being about to work in this city because of your lack of professionalism. I shall see you after work my darling, don't you worry about that. I'll cook you a lovely meal and this time you will eat it and you will eat it all even if i have to physically force__ you.__ . . Again. See you tonight my ahhhhndrayahh.'_

Inhaling loudly Miranda began to scrunch the paper in her hand as her other hand flew to the phone.

" Joseph? Yes, i don't want Robert up here in ten minutes, i want him here now, and i mean now. That's all."

Looking across the room Miranda saw Andrea sat curled in a ball on her green sofa.

" Why Miranda? Why? Just as i begin to feel slightly better this shit happens again. Can't he just leave me alone? He has done what he wanted. I don't know what else he wants from me."

Walking over to the sofa Miranda pulled Andreas body towards hers allowing the young woman to rest her head on her breast.

" Darling, i need you to be strong. Robert is coming up here now and he doesn't know that we know about his involvement in this and i don't wish him to know until i tell him. So, i need you to wipe your tears, walk into that bathroom and cover up those lines under your beautiful eyes. I need you stong my darling. Let them see that you are proud to be you and regardless of what anybody does or says you will not change who you are and you will not conform to what they want from you. I promise you i will get this man i just need to you stand strong while i do it."

Running her fingers through dark locks, Miranda felt the woman resting on her nod and pull forward.

" You work here for a reason my darling, let them see you will never give up."

Standing, Andrea looked towards her boss and smiled.

" you are amazing Miranda priestly."

Smirking, Miranda too rose from the sofa. " yes well, they don't call me the devil for no reason. Now run along you have roughly one minute until the little bug is squashed."

Laughing to herself, Andrea walked into the bathroom. Just in time to here Miranda pull her office door open.

" ahh, Mr stanley if you will just come in, i need to speak to you."

Walking out of the bathroom, Andrea watched as her once friend visibly shook.

" now Mr Stanley, can you please tell me what time you come on shift each day?"

Looking down at his hands Robert began to talk.

" i start work at 7:30 each morning."

" Right and what is the first thing you do Mr Stanly?"

" i check all the security on the lower floor and then check the camera's"

" oh grand. So have you seen anything on the camera's as of late that you might find suspicious?"

Andrea watched with great fascination as the whole interrogation took place. Miranda was perfectly poised in her desk chair her hands resting on top of the desk neatly folded into each other where as Robert stood fidgiting, becoming more and more nervous as the conversation went on.

" No ma'am nothing untoward has been seen."

" oh good, so you will know then that no one has entered or exited the building since the night staff locked up the building. Am i correct?"

Oh course she was correct. Miranda knew exactly what she was doing, she just needed the man to walk into her trap willingly, with out being pushed.

" yes ma'am. That is correct."

" Lovely. Mr Stanley can you please tell me who patrols the Runway floor before any of us arrive in the morning?"

With a frown forming on his forehead Robert looked up, understanding beginning to work its way onto his face.

"I do Ms Priestly."

Smiling to herself, Miranda watched the man metaphorically drop into her lion ditch.

" oh well how convenient i am talking to you them because you see, for the last few weeks my assistant has been having strange personal notes left on her key board each morning. Mr Stanley could you write this simple sentence down for me please on this piece of paper?"

Miranda handed the now trembling man a pen and paper while she stared intently at the quivering mess infront of her.

With Hesitation Robert began to write the sentence being dictated to him.

" I have just been fired by Miranda Priestly."

Looking up once he had finished writing the dictated sentence; horror etched all over is grubby features.

Taking the piece of paper out of his hand Miranda pulled it towards herself to rest next to the personalised note left for Andrea.

" Oh and would you look at that, you writing fits exactly with the writing written here. Tell me Mr Stanley. Where and why did you get the idea for these notes?"

Looking over to the green sofa, Robert noticed Andrea sat there staring at the fiasco taking place infront of her. This was her time to speak.

" Yes Robert tell me. Why did you write these notes?"

Andrea rose and stood to the right of Miranda while Robert played with his fingers while watching Andrea with nervous eyes.

"ANSWER ME!" Andrea shouted. She was really beginning to lose her patience here and Miranda could tell. Now was the time for her to look at the young woman and shake her head.

" i believe the lady asked you a question Mr Stanley. It is only polite to reply. So like she said. Why ? "

Miranda refused to look away from the disgusting man infront of her.

Inhaling a shaky breath Robert began to talk.

" Nate said you were having an affair with your boss and told me to watch the camera's and each morning slip a note on your desk before anyone came in. Do you think i'm stupid Andrea? Do you think i don't see? I know the reason you knocked me back, i know the reason Nate left and you no longer have sex anymore. It because you bat for the other team. It's because you prefer woman to men. What type of disgusting person are you ? It's not right. You make me feel sick. And with her aswell, a bitter, twisted, wrinkely old bint like that?"

Robert wasn't able to say any more because is head was being knocked to the other side by a fist that he hadn't seen coming.

" You are the one who is disgusting robert. You try and force yourself on me and because i knock you back you sit there telling my ex boyfriend stories about me that get me physically and verbally attacked. You don't deserve the job of protecting people when you so willingly aloud a person you are meant to provide safety to to come to harm. Now, i suggest you get away from me you vile little man."

With nothing left to say, Robert turned on his heel before being called back by Miranda Priestly herself.

" Oh Mr stanley, your time in this building and this state is over. I will personally see that you never were here again. Now here, take the dismissal letter you so kindly wrote for yourself, saving me the time and energy and get the hell out of this building."

Miranda handed Robert the note he wrote and let him walk out of her office. Seeing the door close Miranda rose from her seat and stood infront of her assistant.

" i'm so very proud of you my darling."

Miranda smiled and pulled Andrea's hand into hers leaning forward to press her lips to Andreas temple.

Looking into the young woman's eyes she saw the slight wince of pain and intake of breath. Looking down she saw the blooded knuckles she was stroking.

" Come on Rocky, lets go and get this sorted."

**Thankyou all for reading. Again i am sorry for making you all wait so long.**

**Thankyou for reading.**

**Please review and let me know what you think**

**Lauren**

**x**


End file.
